Merlin's Alternative
by MiscPurpleEccentric94
Summary: Merlin saves Kara in an effort to keep his vision from coming true. And because he really does like Mordred. Spoilers for S5E11-S5E13 Alternate ending to the series. Mild T rating for action, angst, and drunk knights.
1. Decision

**A/N: So, I just watched S5E11 yesterday, and I must say, I really hate Kara. But, I also felt bad for Mordred and everyone else involved, so I came up with this. I don't really know where the show would have gone if this had happened, but it makes me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, hence the Fan Fiction.**

**Merlin's Alternative**

Merlin stood at the back of the crowd, all of the court awaiting the arrival of the condemned.

_She's a danger to Camelot, and to Arthur._

The crowd stirred as Kara appeared in the doorway, escorted by four knights.

_But, Mordred will never forgive Arthur if she dies here today._

Kara began her long walk to death, every eye on her.

_She's a murderer. She wouldn't offer mercy, or accept it._

She was almost to the gallows.

_Mordred loves her._

She's ascending the steps.

_She deserves this._

The noose is placed around her neck.

_He doesn't._

His mind made up, Merlin muttered words from an ancient language under his breath. Just as she began to fall, Kara's body started to transform. She became much smaller, her arms changed to wings, and grey feathers sprouted all over her body. Her transformation complete, Kara perched on the gallows and gazed at the court with her beady eyes, and then she took flight and was gone.

**A/N2: I do have a second chapter in the works, and I may go further if the inspiration strikes. I would, however, like a little feedback first, so please review. Also, I'm not crazy about the title, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! This chapter is quite a bit longer and actually includes Mordred. Hopefully, everyone is in character. If not, let me know. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Mordred was trying very hard not to lose control when he heard a commotion outside, cries of astonishment and orders shouted.

He called out to the guards, "What is it? What's happening?"

"It's the girl. She's escaped."

"How?"

"She used magic."

Mordred sank to the floor in relief and confusion. He was glad she was alive, but anything that could help her escape was far beyond her abilities.

After a short time, Mordred rose to his feet as he heard voices at the entrance to the dungeons.

The dungeon guards watched curiously as the king's manservant made his way toward them. He looked worn out and was clutching a medicine case tightly to his chest. The case seemed to jump of its own accord before Merlin held it even tighter, but the guards must have imagined it.

"The king sent me. I'm to speak to the prisoner… alone."

The two guards looked at each other skeptically, but stepped aside. They could hardly disobey an order from the king.

Merlin hurried into the dungeon and straight into Mordred's stony glare.

"What do you want, Emrys?"

"SHH, keep it down, would you? I want to show you something."

Just then the lid of the medicine case opened a bit and something pecked at Merlin's hand. He cried out in pain as a gray bird flew out of the case and into Mordred's cell. Merlin looked over his shoulder nervously, but as usual the guards weren't paying attention. Mordred stared blankly at the bird.

"It's a pigeon."

"Yes, well, it was the first thing I thought of. I was in a bit of a hurry." Just then Mordred heard a faint voice in his head, calling to him. His eyes widened as something dawned on him.

"So, you're the one responsible for her escape."

"Yes. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, believe me. But, please tell me you understand why Arthur did this. It wasn't about magic and he really did give her every chance."

"Yes, Merlin, I understand. When will you change her back to her true form? And what are these on her legs?"

"I, um, I suppose I'll change her back eventually. Those are charms, one to protect her from natural predators, one so that I can keep track of her."

Mordred's anger flared.

"You would leave her like this!" Kara cooed indignantly.

"Keep your voice down! This way she'll be alive, but no danger to Arthur, or to Camelot. Mordred, after she escaped execution, I found her in Gaius's chambers. She was messing with the poisons."

At Mordred's concerned look, Merlin was quick to reassure him.

"Oh, I don't think she ingested anything! Look, she's alive, she can't cause any harm, and, unlike death, the spell can be reversed."

Mordred sighed heavily. This whole ordeal had taken a lot out of him.

"Very well, Merlin. Thank you for saving her. Perhaps, one day, Kara will see things differently."

Mordred looked so hopeful that Merlin couldn't bring himself to voice his own doubts. He gave Mordred a weak smile.

"Yeah, perhaps."

**A/N2: Is it possible to coo indignantly? I don't know. So, should I stop here, or keep going? I do have a few ideas about how to continue, but it's not as clear in my mind as the first two chapters were. By the way, this is my first multi-chapter story, so I'm not used to updating regularly. Please bear with me, and tell me what you think.**


	3. Release

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry about the wait, folks, hopefully the length will make up for it. Much thanks to everyone who followed and favorite. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Chapter 3: Release**

Merlin tore about his room, in a rush to get ready for the day. Of course, he wouldn't be running late if Kara hadn't pecked him bloody when he fed her that morning. He'd promised Mordred that Kara would not be released without his presence, so Merlin had managed to find a suitable cage and was taking care of the druid bird until the time came. A time that Merlin hoped would be very soon indeed, as today was the day Arthur would pass sentence on Mordred. Hopefully, Mordred would have a bit of freedom once he repented of his crime.

"Merlin? What on earth is taking so long?" Merlin was quick to throw a dirty shirt on the cage, sufficiently hiding and muffling the homicidal pigeon, as Gaius poked his head in the room. He hadn't gotten around to telling the physician what had happened and wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Didn't get up on time, can't find anything, general klutziness." Merlin met Gaius's skeptical look with his typical dopey grin.

"Ah hah. Merlin, perhaps if your room did not bear such a strong resemblance to a pig sty you would not have so much trouble. Do hurry up, the king requires your presence." Seemingly satisfied with Merlin's explanation, Gaius left Merlin's room mumbling something about a carpenter with a bad back.

"Right, time to dress the prat", Merlin muttered under his breath. Kara could be heard fussing from beneath his shirt. "Oh, shut up."

All of the nobles of Camelot, along with Merlin and Gaius, were assembled in the throne room as Mordred was led forward and made to kneel before the king. The atmosphere was tense as Arthur began to speak.

"Sir Mordred, you stand accused of assisting in the escape of a convicted criminal, someone who has sworn that Camelot will fall. What do you say to these charges?"

"I acted foolishly, based on feelings I had as a child. I was wrong to endanger the people of Camelot so, and I willingly accept any punishment you deem fit, Sire."

"The accused has spoken and admitted his guilt. In the past, imprisonment, banishment, and even death would have been considered just punishment for this crime. But, he has also expressed remorse and a desire to repent of his crime. He has served both king and Camelot faithfully before this ordeal, and will be given the chance to do so again. He will be stripped of his title, no longer Sir Mordred, but just Mordred. Mordred will take on the duties of a squire and be required to report his comings and goings to Sir Leon and to be accompanied by a guard or knight should he be allowed outside the city walls. Should all go well, we will reconvene in a year's time, and Mordred's title and the full extent of his freedom will be restored to him. Mordred, do you accept these conditions?"

"I do, Sire."

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Merlin asked as he ran up beside Mordred in the corridor.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why did she have to be so stubborn?!" Merlin jumped as Mordred hit the stone wall with his fist.

"Um, well, I suppose she was stuck on the idea of Arthur persecuting her and she couldn't accept anything else."

"Yes, maybe. How is she?"

"Irritable, but healthy. We can talk to Leon whenever you're ready. I'm sure he'll understand the need to get out for a while."

"So, you have a pet pigeon. Since when?" Gwaine looked slightly perturbed as he rode alongside Mordred and Merlin.

"Oh, he's had her for a while now. Haven't you, Mordred?" Merlin was quick to jump in.

"Yes, that's right."

"And its name is Kara?"

"I named her after my childhood friend. Under the circumstances, I thought I should set her free."

"Ah." They carried on in silence for a few minutes, until the silence was broken by Gwaine once more.

"You know, I had a pet bird once. Named her Edith, after my aunt, they both had a way of squawking your ear off…" Both sorcerers tuned the talkative knight out as they made their way to the Lake of Avalon.

"Gwaine, we're here." Gwaine suddenly fell silent at Merlin's voice. He'd been in the middle of a story about a pair of twins from Cenred's lands. How he got from a bird named Edith to that, neither Mordred nor Merlin could tell you.

"Oh, great." As soon as the knight was off his horse Merlin muttered something under his breath, eyes glowing, and Gwaine was passed out on the grass. Mordred directed a quizzical look at Merlin, who simply shrugged and said, "Shall we?"

They made their way towards the lake, Mordred carrying the covered cage. The setting sun was reflected on the surface of the lake. Mordred uncovered the cage and opened the door. Kara flew to his shoulder and looked at him expectantly.

"I hope someday you'll understand why this must be. Farewell and be safe."

Kara rubbed against her old friend's neck affectionately and, stopping to get in one last peck at Merlin, took off toward the trees that surrounded the lake.

Gwaine woke up to a pounding head and Merlin's grinning face. Mordred was standing a little further back looking mildly amused.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit in the head with a boulder."

"Nope, just a branch. You alright?"

"I'll live." Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin helped Gwaine to his feet as Mordred led the horses forward. The three of them mounted their horses and began to ride away while Gwaine launched into a tale about "this one time he woke up in a field". Merlin rubbed at the small wound on his head as he looked back toward the lake.

_Please keep an eye on her._

A woman's arm rose from the water in acknowledgement, then slowly returned to Avalon's depths.

**A/N2: Yes, I picked on Gwaine a little bit. Forgive me. And review!**


	4. Night Out

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It's so encouraging to know that people like my story and want to see more. I'm sorry about the wait on this one. I think this chapter is more filler than anything, but I hope you enjoy it. I plan on making this story an alternate ending for the series as a whole, so there will be a few more chapters. Also, I'll be upping the rating to T, just to be on the safe side, due to drunk knights and some action I'm planning on later. It won't be any worse than on the show, though. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BBC's Merlin or any version of Arthurian mythology (so far). Also, this is unbeta-ed.**

**Chapter 4: Night Out**

"So, how was your first tournament as squire?"

"It went well. I needed to stand on a stool to prepare Percival, though. That was a bit embarrassing."

"For you or for him?"

Merlin chuckled and Mordred smirked as they finished cleaning and putting away the knights' armor. As the last sword was put in its place, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival entered the armory.

"Hello, gentlemen! How do you two feel about a trip to the tavern tonight?" Gwaine said as he slung an arm around the shoulders of each dark haired man.

"I don't know, Gwaine. I've got a lot to do, and I've heard your rendition of "Cenred's Two Left Feet" more times than I care to remember."

"Aw, come on, Merlin! I bet both of you could use a night out. Even the princess is going!"

"Yes, and Percival and I will be sure to silence Gwaine the moment he mention's Cenred and feet in the same sentence."

"Well, I suppose someone should keep Arthur from making an ass of himself. What do you say, Mordred?"

Mordred smiled. "Why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin, did you get the dents out of my shield?"

"Oi! I thought you said I wasn't a servant tonight."

"Fine, fair enough. You do realize this means extra work for you tomorrow."

"Why am I not surprised." Merlin muttered as he and the five other men walked down to the tavern. He had not, in fact, gotten the dents out of Arthur's shield, but he wasn't about to say so. Arthur opened his mouth as if to say something else, but thankfully was distracted by his knights bickering as they reached their destination.

"Well, I suppose you expect the best fighter in Camelot to buy the first round."

"Come off it, Gwaine. I'm still not sure that move this morning was a fair blow."

"Well, well. Being a sore loser doesn't become you, Percy."

The two men ceased their banter long enough to order their drinks as the group sat down at an empty table. Immediately, a pretty barmaid appeared with six tankards of ale. After everyone had said their thanks, Gwaine decided that the girl should stick around awhile and started to flirt with her while the other knights, king, and sorcerers settled into friendly conversation. Soon enough, the minstrel started to play a lively tune and Gwaine spun the barmaid onto the dance floor. As he did this he grabbed Mordred by the back of his shirt and pushed him toward another girl who had been hovering nearby.

"Go on, give the lass a whirl!"

Mordred gladly obliged and he enjoyed himself for a time. But, soon enough, the girl's hair seemed just a bit lighter, her face rounder, and it was not his dance partner, but Kara he saw before him.

Mordred suddenly felt lightheaded and excused himself, Percival taking his place in the dance.

"Are you alright?" At Leon's concerned question, Mordred simply nodded. Feeling a bit better, Mordred glanced over to see Merlin and Arthur having a rather lively discussion on the merits of gambling. Arthur was being bullheaded, as usual, but Merlin seemed up to the challenge, if a little unsteady.

"Exactly how much has Merlin had to drink?"

"Only a tankard. It's never taken much with him."

The minstrel's song having ended, Percival had made his way back to the table. A deep and slightly off-key voice could be heard from the direction whence he came.

"Gwaine is trying to get out of us silencing him by changing "Cenred's Two Left Feet" to "Odin's Two Left Beets"."

"Does that even make sense?" Mordred asked.

Leon responded, "No, but then again it is Gwaine. I suppose as long as he stays over there I'll leave him be." The knights and Mordred turned as Merlin's voice rose higher.

"Look, all I'm saying is I don't see the honor or dishonor in a game of chance!"

"Anything where you can win or lose involves honor. I'll prove it. Percival! Come be the judge of a friendly game of dice between myself and Merlin." A bemused Percival stood to do as Arthur asked.

"The rules are as follows. We will take turns throwing the dice, stating the number we wish to roll beforehand. Before every turn each man will wager whatever amount he chooses. If one man rolls the number he calls, he wins the wager. If it's not the number he calls, then he loses. Did you get all that, Merlin?"

"Yep!" Merlin said with a grin as he bet a few coins. Arthur soon followed suit.

"Alright, then. I'll start. Five!" A two and a three. Arthur shouted in victory and collected his winnings. Merlin looked slightly annoyed at the early celebration. Both men made their wagers once more and it was Merlin's turn.

"Ten!" A five and a four.

Arthur's turn. "Nine!" Two three's.

"Six!"

"Eleven!"

"Four!"

"Seven!"

And so, it went on, each man winning and losing in his turn. A crowd had gathered to watch the game of king versus servant, and people were starting to make wagers among themselves. Eventually, Merlin started winning more and more, much to the joy of those who had bet on him. Mordred noticed this, and on closer inspection he saw the golden gleam in Merlin's eyes as he blew on the dice. Amused, Mordred shook his head and sat back to watch. Finally, Merlin had won all the money that Arthur had brought with him and the game was over. Merlin threw his hands up in victory as the crowd both cheered and grumbled. However, Arthur seemed to be in a bad mood as he walked away from the table.

"Oh, come on, Arthur! Stop sulking. Like I said there is no honor or dishonor to a game of chance."

"Right. Congratulations on your _chance_ win, Merlin."

Just then Gwaine appeared, clearly intoxicated. "That's right, Merlin! Congratulations!" The knight then proceeded to launch into another tavern song, to the annoyance of several patrons who had had enough of his drunken singing.

"I think we'd better get going", Leon said. The others nodded in agreement and Percival grunted as he hefted Gwaine over his shoulder. Gwaine, seemingly oblivious, continued to sing. On the way back to the palace, Mordred kept his eyes on Merlin. Finally, Merlin turned his head to return the gaze as the younger sorcerer quirked an eyebrow.

"What? The clotpole refuses to give me a raise."

The two both chuckled as they hurried to catch up with the others.

**Please review.**


	5. Trouble

**A/N: Chapter five is finally here! And it's definitely the longest chapter I've written. I'm not sure about the quality of this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Do you just love it? I'd just love to hear it! Have some advice? I want to hear that, too! So, please review! Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin.**

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

Morgana stood facing the village in the distance, looking at the golden amulet in her hand. She raised the circular piece so that the markings of the Old Religion faced the village. Morgana began to chant an incantation, her voice rising with every word. Her eyes glowed amber and the stone at the amulet's center glowed white as a portal opened in front of her. Dozens of fantastic animals, many of them dangerous, sprang forth from the portal, heading straight for the village. Morgana smirked as she watched the chaos unfold before her, then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oversensitive dollophead." Merlin was muttering as he tried to get Arthur's bath water just right.

"What was that, Merlin?", Arthur asked from behind the screen.

"Oh, uh, cooler instead?"

"Well, that is what I said two minutes ago. Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, yes, right!"

"You're an idiot, Merlin."

"Yes, yes, I know, Sire." Merlin gritted his teeth as he returned to his work. Arthur was preparing for a feast in honor of some rather influential nobles who were visiting. Arthur was on edge and had been taking it out on Merlin all day. The latest complaint was that the water for his bath was scalding. Granted, it was quite hot, but Merlin thought the young king had overreacted when he threw a bucket at the manservant. Merlin narrowly avoided the projectile, Gwen casting a sympathetic look his direction as she left to act as hostess.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the water. Startled, Merlin cried out and almost fell into the tub. Barely catching himself in time, Merlin looked down to see Freya looking back at him.

"Merlin, you alright?", Arthur said as he emerged, wrapped in a towel, from behind the screen. Merlin was quick to lean over the tub, trying to hide Freya.

"Yes! I just slipped is all. Um, I think the soap went flying into the bed chamber when I slipped. Could you go get it?", Merlin asked with a smile.

"Why can't you do it?"

"The state I'm in, I could very well slip and hit my head."

"It might be an improvement," Arthur muttered. Nevertheless, Arthur went to search for the missing soap. Merlin looked down to see Freya laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh, Merlin, I have missed you."

"And I've missed you. I'm afraid your timing could use some work, though." Merlin glanced toward the other room, where exclamations of "idiot" and "moron" could be heard.

"I am sorry. I'll be quick. Kara has flown off."

"What!?"

"Did you say something?"

"No, sire." Merlin returned his attention to Freya. "Where did she go?"

"She was heading north. She'd seemed to be adjusting to her new form, but then she got some idea in her head and took off."

Merlin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for telling me, Freya. Farewell, my lady."

"Farewell, my love."

Arthur chose that moment to come back into the room. "I can't find that blasted soap anywhere. Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, just myself. Oh, look the soap's right here." Merlin held the soap up with a grin.

"Idiot." Arthur was shaking his head in disbelief when Leon came bursting into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire, but we've been getting strange reports from the northern regions."

"What sort of reports?"

"A variety of creatures have been wreaking havoc. Some we are familiar with, others I have only heard of. Most of them are dangerous."

"Have Gwaine take fifty men immediately. Gather others to accompany me."

Leon saluted. "Yes, Sire."

"Merlin, help me get dressed." But, Merlin stood rooted to the spot, one thought weighing heavily on his mind. _She was heading north._

"Merlin!"

Merlin snapped out of his trance and went to assist his king.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur led his knights through the forest, watching and listening for any sign of danger. Merlin was still trying to figure out how Kara might be involved, seeing as she had been heading in the same direction. He glanced nervously at Mordred, who had begged Arthur to let him come, despite no longer being a knight. Arthur had relented, reasoning that they could use all the help they could get.  
As they drew nearer their destination they could hear the sounds of battle, swords clashing against horn and claw, beasts roaring and stamping. The cries of the injured could be heard from man and creature alike. Arthur shouted to the first knight he saw, "Sir Gregor, report!"

"Ten men dead, eighteen more injured, my lord."

"What of the villagers?"

"Many are dead, and we were trying to evacuate them, but we could not stand against the beasts."

"Return to your men, save as many people as you can. Merlin, Mordred, go with him and do what you can for the injured. The rest of you, with me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin and Mordred followed Sir Gregor to the group of survivors in the woods. The knights and villagers seemed to be in bad condition, some only suffered from scrapes and bruises, while others had broken bones, venomous stings and bites, burns, and internal injuries. A few were unconscious and all were exhausted.  
Merlin sighed and turned to Mordred. "Best get to work, then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaah!"

Arthur rode up to a scene of chaos, knights fighting against griffins and wyvern, wilddoren and cockatrice. There were many unknown creatures, too, mixtures of different beasts, some even seeming to be part human. The knights were trying desperately to fend off the creatures as the villagers evacuated, the less dangerous animals trying to make their own escape.  
Arthur spotted Gwaine and Percival fighting a pack of wildderan amongst the carnage. Both knights were bleeding, their strength draining. "On me!" Arthur, Leon, and dozens more knights plunged into the fray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin finished drawing poison from the man in front of him, tying a bandage over the bite on his arm. He surveyed the patients that were still there. Many had gone back to help the others, despite Merlin's orders to get some rest. Merlin looked over to where Mordred was splinting a little girl's leg.  
"I'm going to see what I can do out there. Will you be alright tending to the wounded?"

"Yes, of course."

Merlin took off running, shouting in the dragon tongue. When Kilgharrah arrived, he seemed worn, his scales turning gray. The Great Dragon landed with a groan and sighed.  
"Young warlock. I suppose you want _me _to do something about this mess."

"Yes, Arthur needs your help. People are dying, knights, villagers, children. I… I… are you alright, you don't look well."

"I am old, Merlin. Even dragons do not live forever. No matter, I will do as you ask. I do not wish to sit idle in my last days."

Kilgharrah took flight, his great wings stirring the air. Merlin started toward the battlefield to see what help he could give with his own powers. On his arrival the first thing he saw was a family being cornered by several giant scorpions. Immediately, Merlin recited a spell as the scorpions struck, their tails arching out and then down, burying the stingers in their own backs. Merlin rushed up to the family, pulling them toward safety and directing them to the other survivors.  
One family saved, Merlin ran back to see what else could be done. He spotted Gwaine fighting what appeared to be a man with a bull's head. Merlin was about to help when a young woman came up behind the beast and hit it in the back of the head with a frying pan. The beast turned on the girl, leaving his back open to Gwaine who thrust his sword down into his neck, severing the spine.  
Suddenly, Kilgharrah appeared overhead, setting the monsters ablaze. With that taken care of, Merlin focused all of his attention on evacuation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana woke up with a splitting headache. Wincing, she slowly rose to her feet, still feeling dazed. It was not until she heard a deafening roar that she remembered where she was and saw the chaos around her. She touched her head and pulled her hand away covered in blood. _One of those blasted animals must have struck me. _Morgana heard the roar again and she looked up. The sight before her caused her eyes to widen and her breath to catch in her throat. What she saw was a dragon, many times larger than Aithusa, soaring high in the sky and raining fire on the battle below. More surprising still was the fact that he seemed to only attack the creatures that she had brought forth, leaving the knights and villagers unscathed. "This cannot be." Morgana breathed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin sent a wounded knight along with a couple of farmers to have their injuries treated. As he turned away he saw a figure in the distance. Clothed in black with fair skin and snarled dark hair, there was no mistaking… it was Morgana. Merlin started to run straight at her, not entirely sure what he planned to do. As he got closer Merlin saw that she was bleeding, blood dripping down her face. She seemed to be in shock, but snapped out of it when she heard Merlin shouting her name. She looked at him and began to run, her eyes glowed and fire sprang up between them. Merlin halted and after a few tries he managed to put out the fire, but Morgana had already gone. He went to where she had been standing and noticed something shining in the grass. He bent down to pick it up and found it to be a golden amulet. It was a flat circle with a clear stone in the middle, a half sphere that was smooth as glass. An ancient language surrounded the stone and it hung on a heavy gold chain.  
A little ways away a pigeon was perched in a tree, staring intently at the young sorcerer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The survivors have been relocated. I have men searching for those who are missing, as well as rounding up stray livestock and the creatures that remain alive." The four men turned to look as Percival walked by carrying something that appeared to be a combination of a beaver and a duck.

"Thank you, Sir Leon. You may go. Merlin, Mordred, your work with the wounded was commendable. Well done."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Wait, was that a compliment?"

"Don't be stupid. And don't forget, you need to polish my armor and muck out the stables."

"Of course, Sire! Right away, Sire! Will there be anything else, Sire!"

"Oh, shut up." With these parting words, Arthur turned away and went to his queen's waiting arms.

"So, Merlin, I hear there was a dragon."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It appeared right after you left."

"You don't say? It must have been mixed in with all the others."

"Yes, most likely. Though, it did seem to be helping the people, instead of harming."

"Oh. That's strange."

"Strange, indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana was pacing her chambers, her dinner untouched. Where had that dragon come from? A noise at the window made her jump. She turned to the window, ready to strike, only to see a pigeon staring at her. Angry at herself for being startled so easily, Morgana rushed at the bird.

"Get out of here you stupid bird! Go on, shoo!"

The bird dodged out of the way as Morgana tried to swat it. It settled by a mirror on the bedside table. Morgana went to shoo it way and then paused as she noticed something odd. The reflection should have been one of a bird, but was in fact the reflection of a human girl.

"Ah. I suppose you want my help. Well, I'm afraid you're wasting your time. Only the one who cast the spell can undo it."

The pigeon flew to the table and knocked over the inkwell, then she began hopping about. She seemed to be writing something and, despite all of the smearing, Morgana could make out two words:

MERLIN MAGIC

Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as a plan began to form. She took the bread from her plate and held it up to the pigeon, who began pecking at it hungrily.

"This is very interesting indeed. Thank you, my little friend."


End file.
